Chegando da farra
by Mandhy
Summary: Sara fica mal depois de Grissom fazer de tudo pra ajudar Heather, resolve sair com Greg pra se divertir, Grissom que é seu namorado não gosta nem um pouco.
1. O QUE É ISSO?

Depois de passar a noite na casa de Heather e descobrir o motivo dela ter apanhado. Grissom volta pro laboratório e os csis resolvem o caso.

Ele estava feliz em ter ajudado a amiga, mesmo com os comentários de que tinham um caso, sabia que isso era mentira, e não ligava para os outros, ele só se importava com uma pessoa, pessoa essa que não estava atendendo suas ligações.

GG: O que será que aconteceu? – dizia enquanto olhava o telefone em suas mãos.

CW: Grissom, Grissom! – Cath dizia rapidamente entrando na sala do chefe.

GG: Oi – ele preenchia uns relatórios.

CW: Oi, eu só vim avisar que amanhã eu vou direto pro tribunal.

GG: Certo!

CW: Tchau! – ela vai saindo e ele a chama de volta.

GG: Catherine – ela olha pra ele – Você viu a Sara?

CW: Ahh! Ela fez dois turnos seguidos, então eu a liberei, algum problema? – ela franzi a testa.

GG: Não, bom julgamento pra você – a loira sai da sala e a curiosidade de Grissom aumenta ainda mais, Sara era sua namorada, já devia ter ligado, fazia quase um dia que não se viam, "_Será que ela está chateada_" – pensava, Sara também tinha ouvido os comentários sobre ele e Heather.

Já era noite quando saiu do laboratório, iria passar no apartamento dela, ela ainda tinha, mesmo eles estando morando juntos praticamente, quando chegou, a porta estava trancada, usou a chave que ela havia dado a ele, o apartamento estava vazio, trancou a porta, iria esperá-la.

GG: Onde será que ela está numa hora dessas? – já estava ficando nervoso quando ouviu um barulho na porta.

SS: Espera um pouquinho, eu não estou achando a chave – a morena dizia em meio a risos.

GS: Por acaso é essa daqui – eles gargalhavam do lado de fora.

GG: Greg? – a expressão de Grissom era indescritível – o que a Sara tá fazendo com ele – pensava, saiu da sala e foi pro corredor, perto do quarto, Greg não podia vê-lo ali.

SS: Enfim chegamos – a morena se joga no sofá e Greg faz o mesmo.

GS: Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não me divertia assim – Grissom ouvia e via tudo do corredor.

SS: Vou pegar uma bebida pra gente – ela sai saltitando pra cozinha, estava visivelmente alterada.

GS: Não acha que já bebeu demais? – ela faz um biquinho e entrega a garrafa pra ele – Não posso beber, estou dirigindo.

SS: Dorme aqui – ela diz normalmente, Greg a olha surpreso, Grissom fica furioso lá do corredor.

GS: Caramba! Você tá mesmo bêbada – da um sorrisinho.

SS: Greg – ela fica séria – Estou te chamando pra dormir aqui não pra dormir comigo – os dois se encaram e começam a dar risadas, Grissom fica nervoso, estava na cara que Sara estava bêbada, iria matar Greg, ela também teria que dar explicações, mas antes precisava se livrar dele.

GS: Aquele motoqueiro não tirava o olho de você .

SS: Qual? – ela toma um gole de cerveja – Aquele com uma tatuagem no pescoço?

GS: Sempre desconfiei que você tinha uma queda por homens sinistros – Sara se engasga.

SS: Tá louco, e você com aquela garçonete? – ela falava meio enrolado.

GS: Quem, a Clear? – ele dá de ombros – é uma conhecida minha.

SS: Como era aquela música mesmo?

GS: Acho que era assim – ele começa a cantar e Sara o acompanha, era um rock metal, com uma letra bem estranha, Grissom fica incrédulo, aquilo já estava indo longe demais, pegou o celular e discou.

SS: Greg? – ela para de cantar, mas ele continua, estava empolgado – Greg? – ela aumenta o tom de voz.

GS: O que foi? – ele se assusta.

SS: Seu celular – ela aponta pro objeto que vibrava no bolso dele.

GS: Ahh! – ele pega o celular – Alô!

GG: Greg, aonde você está? – Grissom diz friamente, Greg fica estático.

GS: Ah...é...oi Grissom – Greg tenta manter o tom sério, Sara levanta a sobrancelha.

GG: O gato comeu a sua língua Greg?

GS: Eu... – ele dá um pigarro – Eu to em casa – Sara se segura pra não rir e Greg olha feio pra ela.

GG: Preciso que você ajude a Catherine em um caso, agora – Grissom sabia que esse era o único jeito dele sair dali.

GS: Tá bom, já estou indo – ele tosse novamente e desliga o celular, olha pra Sara que ainda se segurava pra não rir – Ele quer que eu ajude a Cath.

SS: Porque não disse que estava doente? Sei lá – ela falava ao mesmo tempo que bebia.

GS: Eu já dei essa desculpa semana passada – diz desanimado, Grissom ouvia tudo lá atrás, fervendo de raiva.

SS: Estranho, ah! ... Deve ser porque ela vai pro tribunal amanhã.

GS: Mas tinha que ser logo eu – ele diz indignado – será que o Grissom não sabe que eu fiz dois turnos seguidos – ele diz fazendo gestos com as mãos, Grissom dá um sorrisinho.

_Ninguém mandou ir pra farra com a minha mulher_ – pensava

GS: Bom, deixa eu ir – ele se levanta – Ainda bem que eu não bebi – ele faz uma careta.

SS: Bom trabalho pra você – ela ainda estava jogada no sofá, Greg se aproxima e lhe beija a testa.

GS: Sara, é melhor tomar um banho e um café forte – ela faz uma careta pra ele – E se o Grissom te chamar de repente.

SS: Eu não estou ligando pra isso – Greg sorri e vai em direção a porta – Tchau!

GS: Tchau! – ele sai e ela fecha os olhos, se lembra do quanto se divertiu, Greg era um grande amigo, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que ela conhecia bem.

GG: Se divertiu bastante querida? – ela abre os olhos assustada e se depara com Grissom de braços cruzados visivelmente aborrecido.

SS: Gri... Grissom – ela o olha confusa – Há quanto tempo está aqui? – ela se levanta.

GG: Tempo suficiente pra ouvir o que você aprontou – ele diz seriamente.

SS: Espera aí, você ligou pro Greg só pra ele sair? – ela diz não acreditando.

GG: Sim, se eu não fizesse isso era capaz dele dormir aqui.

SS: Muito profissional – ela ironiza.

GG: Mais profissional que você, eu te liguei o dia todo – ela tateia o bolso da calça e pega o celular.

SS: Sem bateria – ela mostra o celular pra ele.

GG: O que você estava fazendo com o Greg? – Sara dá de ombros, deixa a garrafa em cima da mesa de centro e vai em direção ao quarto, Grissom a segue.

SS: Eu tava de cabeça cheia – ela pára ficando de frente pra ele – Nós tentamos descobrir o que aconteceu com a sua amiguinha - ela diz fazendo aspas com as mãos – E no fim ela diz que deixou que batessem nela – ela retira os sapatos jogando-os longe com força – Ela podia ter nos poupado trabalho – ele abre a boca pra dizer, ia explicar os motivos de Heather, mas desiste, isso só pioraria as coisas.

GG: Onde você estava? – seu tom parecia mais calmo.

SS: Em Pahrump, Greg me chamou pra ir ao show de um amigo dele, eu precisava relaxar.

GG: Num show de rock? – ele ironiza, Sara olha feio pra ele, sai andando, tropeça em uma almofada e quase cai, Grissom consegue segura-la.

SS: Ai! – ela balança a cabeça, estava meio tonta.

GG: Quantas garrafas de cerveja você tomou? – ele diz irritado estava sentindo o cheiro do álcool.

SS: Não me lembro – ela diz normalmente, falando meio enrolado – Não importa, eu não dirigi – ela diz orgulhosa.

GG: E se acontecesse alguma coisa? Você não está conseguindo nem andar direito – ele a repreende.

SS: O Greg estava comigo.

GG: Que ótima companhia que ele é – ele faz cara de bravo e ela ri – Do que você está rindo? – ele diz sem paciência.

SS: Da sua cara – Sara ria demais, falava coisas sem nexo, estava realmente bêbada, Grissom estava chocado, nunca a viu daquele jeito, ele pega os braços dela puxando-a – O que você está fazendo?

GG: Você precisa tomar um banho – eles entram no banheiro.

SS: Eu não quero tomar banho, Além do mais eu posso tomar banho sozinha – ela tenta se soltar.

GG: Sei, você nem está se agüentando em pé – ele tira a roupa dela a deixando só de lingerie, ela fica sem entender, ele a coloca debaixo do chuveiro na água gelada. Quem visse a cena com certeza veria um pai cuidando de uma filha que chega bêbada da balada, Grissom tinha um tom paternal com a sua equipe e com Sara não era diferente, por mais que ela fosse madura ele era anos mais velho que ela o que a fazia parecer mais jovem.

SS: Você sabe que eu odeio água gelada – ela diz brava com ele.

GG: Ninguém mandou encher a cara – ele murmura, ela escuta e faz cara feia, depois desiste de discutir, tira a lingerie e fecha os olhos, resolve aproveitar o banho, Grissom fica estático olhando o corpo dela.

_Ah se ela não estivesse bêbada_ – pensava, balança a cabeça pra afastar os pensamentos, mas era difícil, ele não podia sair de perto dela, tinha medo dela acabar caindo, ele desliga o chuveiro, Sara o olha confusa – Acho que o banho já deu – ele lhe entrega uma toalha, ela se enrola e ele agradece mentalmente, vai em direção ao quarto, Grissom a ajuda a colocar o pijama enquanto ela fala coisas sem sentido, depois de vesti-la ela pula na cama como uma criança fazendo um barulho enorme, ele senta ao lado dela.

SS: Griss – ele olha sério pra ela – Não fique bravo, eu me diverti muito – ela dá um sorriso enorme.

GG: Eu vou preparar um café forte – ele sai em direção à cozinha e quando volta a vê dormindo toda torta na cama, não consegue deixar de sorrir, ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito.


	2. RESSACA

O dia amanhece quente em Vegas, o sol batia na janela clareando o quarto, a morena desperta, sentia sua cabeça doer, virou e se deparou com um par de olhos azuis.

GG: Está doendo muito à cabeça? – ele diz com um sorrisinho de lado num tom de deboche.

SS: O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela não estava com um pingo de paciência.

GG: Cuidando de você.

SS: Cuidando ou vigiando? – ele pensa por um tempo.

GG: Os dois – ela se senta e ele faz o mesmo – Muito bonito Sara Sidle...

SS: Não começa – ela abre a gaveta do criado-mudo procurando remédio pra dor de cabeça, a ressaca estava forte.

GG: Porque você fez isso? – ela toma um comprimido e começa a massagear a cabeça.

SS: Eu precisava sair um pouco daquele laboratório – ela estava séria, bem diferente da Sara do dia anterior.

GG: Podia ter saído comigo – ela dá um sorrisinho irônico.

SS: Você estava muito ocupado – ela suspira – Olha, eu sei que exagerei, porque não esquecemos esses últimos dois dias hein? – ele assenti e ela estende a mão pra ele – Feito? – ela sorri.

GG: Feito – ele sorri também apertando a mão dela – Eu tenho uma coisa pra você – ele retira uma caixinha do bolso e estende pra ela, ela abre a caixa e vê o colar de prata com um pingente de coração.

SS: Ah não! – ela olha intrigada pra ele.

GG: O que foi? – ele fica surpreso – Você não gostou?

SS: Você está me dando um presente – Grissom fica sem entender.

GG: E o que tem? – ela estava nervosa.

SS: Se está me dando isso é porque aprontou alguma – ela faz cara de brava, Grissom fica sem reação.

GG: Do que você está falando?

SS: Você me traiu – ela joga na cara dele.

GG: Sara, não é nada disso – ela se levanta.

SS: Não é, então por qual motivo você está me dando um presente – ela cruza os braços esperando uma explicação.

GG: Você não se lembra – ele faz cara de ressentido e ela o olha intrigada – Sara, que dia é hoje?

SS: O que isso tem a ver? – a sua ira só aumentava.

GG: Hoje nós fazemos dois anos de namoro, foi por isso que eu te procurei, ia combinar da gente sair pra comemorar – Sara fica sem reação, começa a andar de um lado para o outro fazendo a conta mentalmente, chega à conclusão de que ele está certo, ele a olha vitorioso, havia se lembrado e ela não.

SS: E daí – ela fica sem graça – Você se lembrou primeiro que eu, foi só isso.

GG: Só isso? – ele dá um sorrisinho, estava se divertindo com a situação, Sara não queria dar o braço a torcer.

SS: Eu não vou pedir desculpas – ela já adianta, se sentando na cama.

GG: Sara – ele suspira – Se eu te traísse, o que nunca vai acontecer porque eu sou um homem fiel – ela olha carrancuda pra ele – Você seria a primeira a saber.

SS: Porque, você me contaria? – ela diz irônica.

GG: Não só por isso – ela levanta a sobrancelha – Você é uma csi – ele se levanta – Vamos acabar logo com isso – ele tira a camisa deixando Sara ainda mais confusa.

SS: O que você está fazendo?

GG: Pode analisar – ele abre os braços, ela sorri maliciosa, ele pega as mãos dela colocando sobre seu peito.

SS: Acho que vai precisar tirar a calça também – ele levanta a sobrancelha fazendo um biquinho, ele tira a calça e Sara se surpreende, Grissom não era muito de joguinhos, ela o puxa para a cama ficando por cima dele.

GG: E então? – seus rostos bem próximos um do outro – Alguma marca de chicotada ou queimaduras.

SS: Não até agora – ele sorri e a beija, vai tirando a roupa dela, ela fica por cima dele beijando todo seu peito quando chega ao pescoço sussurra no ouvido dele – Sabe, se um dia você me trair – ela dá uma mordidinha no lóbulo da orelha dele o fazendo arrepiar – Eu mato você – Ele segura os braços dela ficando por cima novamente.

GG: E que homem não gostaria de ser morto por uma mulher como você – ele sussurra no ouvido dela, ela dá um sorrisinho e o puxa para um beijo – pode me matar agora.

SS: Só se for de prazer – eles continuam se acariciando até não suportarem mais, ele une seu corpo no dela a fazendo gemer, se movimentando até seus corpos não agüentarem, eles caem ofegantes um do lado do outro, naquela noite ambos foram mortos... De prazer.


End file.
